


Inversión

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Fail, F/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Rin realiza un conjuro que sale mal ¿o no?...





	Inversión

Rin y Shirou se encontraban en el comedor de la casa Emiya.

—Es el plan perfecto, si logro hacer el conjuro de inversión, tendremos la ventaja completamente— anunció Rin enérgicamente.

—No lo sé Tohsaka, la verdad es que suena bastante complicado—replicó el pelirrojo algo confundido.

—¿Qué parte no entendiste Shirou? Es bastante simple, el conjuro de inversión actúa sobre el núcleo mágico de los servants —La pelinegra empezó a explicar de nueva cuenta—, en la primera guerra por el grial el servant ganador, logró la victoria gracias a que su máster era un mago con bastante talento, aunque no consiguió invocar al servant más poderoso, sí pudo crear un hechizo para intercambiar el núcleo mágico de su invocado con el del servant más fuerte de aquella guerra, obteniendo así la ventaja y el grial —explicó la pelinegra lo más claro que pudo, así que finalmente, Shirou comprendió el plan de Rin. 

—Entonces ¿vas a intercambiar el núcleo mágico del servant más fuerte de esta guerra que sería Gilgamesh por el de tu Archer? —preguntó pensativo.

—Así es—confirmó Tohsaka, esperando que al fin el pelirrojo aceptara la propuesta. Sin embargo, Shirou aún se mostró algo renuente. 

—Pero... ¿Por qué en tu Archer? ¿no sería mejor en Saber? —cuestionó analizando el plan de la mago.

Rin bufó y miró al chico con los ojos entrecerrados. 

—Shirou, realmente ¿crees que Saber aceptaría tal cosa? —preguntó molesta, a lo que el chico entendió inmediatamente el punto de la pelinegra.

—Mmm con lo orgullosa que es, creo que se sentiría ofendida, tienes razón Tohsaka —expresó con aceptación el joven.

—Claro que la tengo, el conjuro de inversión es nuestra carta ganadora para vencer al Doradito, que suerte que en la vieja biblioteca de mi padre hubiera una copia del libro de hechizos de aquel poderoso mago —dijo admirando el pesado y antiguo libro que previamente había colocado sobre la mesa.

—¿Entonces cuándo lo harás? —indagó. La chica se puso seria. 

—En un rato, Archer fue a buscar a Gilgamesh para atraerlo aquí, mandé a Saber a hacer unas compras para que no interviniera en esto y ya tengo mis gemas listas —dijo mostrando su mano llena de pequeñas piedras preciosas—, en cuanto los dos Archers estén en el patio iniciaré el conjuro, de hecho es un encantamiento bastante simple —dijo llena de confianza.

—Espero que todo salga bien—expresó el chico que tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡Claro que va a salir bien! Llevó repasando esto desde hace días, es un plan sin fallos —exclamó Rin cansada de la falta de animo del pelirrojo.

 

.............

 

No paso mucho tiempo cuando al fin Emiya Archer y Gilgamesh aterrizaron en el patio de la casa de Shirou mientras peleaban fervientemente, Emiya se notaba algo cansado mientras el Archer dorado no tenía ni una gota de sudor.

—¡Hazlo ahora Rin! —gritó Shirou preocupado por Emiya.

—¡No! ¡Necesito que estén más cerca el uno del otro! —contestó la chica que aunque también estaba preocupada, sabía que necesitaba cumplir los requisitos del conjuro.

De un momento a otro Gilgamesh uso a Enkidu para inmovilizar al otro arquero, Emiya cayó de rodillas tratando de resistir la presión de la fuerte cadena; mientras, el archer rubio empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el servant y una vez que estuvo frente a él jaló la cadena y se burló.

—¿Ves ahora lo que le pasa a los farsantes? —preguntó Gilgamesh gustoso.

—¡Sí, perfecto! —exclamó Rin y levantó su puño lleno de gemas para empezar a conjurar.

 

\--------------

_Core, anima mea, sanguis, magica,_

Núcleo, alma, sangre, magia,

_et solutam ties in tuo corpore Movere propius_

suelta tus ataduras y múdate al cuerpo más cercano

_investment_

Inversión

\----------------

 

Pero entonces, una situación imprevista; ocurrió. Todo paso tan rápido que Rin no pudo detener sus palabras ni sus gemas, mientras ella recitaba el conjuro con los ojos cerrados, Saber llegó con las bolsas de compras y lo primero que vio fue al archer de Rin atado mientras Gilgamesh jalaba con fuerza la cadena, la servant no lo pensó dos veces; invocó su armadura, su espada de aire y saltó hacia los dos arqueros para detener a Gilgamesh. Pero justo en el momento en que ella quedó frente al archer dorado fue cuando Rin lanzó sus gemas y cuando la mago abrió los ojos, miró aterrada a Saber entre ambos servants.

—¡NOOOO! Gritó la pelinegra.

Las gemas cayeron alrededor de Saber y Gilgamesh causando una explosión que produjo una estela de luz, humo y polvo. Cuando al fin el viento aclaró el panorama, se podía ver a Saber y a Gilgamesh inconscientes en el suelo mientras Emiya estaba ileso y ya no estaba encadenado.

—¡SABEEER! —gritó Shirou preocupado mientras corría hacia ella, al llegar se arrodilló y puso la cabeza de la servant sobre sus rodillas mientras esperaba que recobrara el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto, Emiya Archer miró a Rin que también se había acercado preocupada y luego vio a Gilgamesh inconsciente y decidió terminar con él, empezó a caminar hacia el servant dorado mientras invocaba sus armas.

—¿Qué haces? —Rin lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Ahora que está vulnerable no hay mejor momento para derrotar de una vez por todas a Gilgamesh—dijo con voz neutra.

—No Archer, tenemos que esperar, no sé como haya resultado el hechizo y Saber me preocupa—pidió la máster con angustia en su rostro haciendo que su servant cediera y esperara a que los otros despertaran.

Unos minutos después la servant de la espada fue recobrando el sentido.

—Saber ¿estás bien?—preguntó un preocupado Shirou, pero ésta lo ignoró y se levantó buscando algo con la mirada hasta que al fin sus ojos se posaron en el archer dorado quien al igual que ella ya se había despertado y se había puesto de pie. Saber lo miró fijamente y cruzó los brazos. 

—Archer —Lo llamó con voz fuerte y autoritaria— abandona tus armas y convierte en mi esposo —exclamó con arrogancia conmocionando a los presentes, menos a Gilgamesh quien apretó los dientes claramente enojado e invocó su arma: una espada de aire.

—¡Me niego! —espetó irritado y se dispuso a atacar a Saber quien sólo sonrió y llamó las armas del portal de Babilonia.

Mientras los dos servants peleaban, Shirou estaba totalmente perplejo. 

—¿Saber? —preguntó confundido y luego volteó bruscamente hacia Rin— Tohsaka ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —exclamó mitad molesto, mitad preocupado.

—No, esto no debía pasar, yo... no lo sé —respondió la joven que no tenía idea de en qué había fallado, aunque en el plan no estaba contemplado el intercambio con Saber, esto no debía haber pasado, "¿Qué hice mal?", se preguntó confusa. Entonces Emiya Archer habló. 

—Bueno, creo que resultó bien ¿no? Saber tiene los poderes de Gilgamesh, ahora podrá derrotarlo fácilmente —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo cual hizo enojar a Rin.

—¿Hablas en serio? Saber está intentando atraparlo para casarse con él, obviamente no va a matarlo —espetó totalmente fuera de sí.

—¿No puedes deshacer el conjuro?—preguntó Shirou tratando de encontrar una solución.

—No sé cómo, sólo podemos esperar a que se pase el efecto —dijo la chica con pesar en sus palabras.

—Y mientras ¿qué vamos a hacer con esos dos?—cuestionó Emiya mirando como Saber al fin había logrado atrapar a Gilgamesh con sus cadenas.

 

.... 2 horas más tarde ....

 

Saber había movilizado todo para seguir con sus planes de boda, mandó a llamar a Kirei Kotomine para que oficiara la boda, quien acudió a la casa de Shirou por curiosidad, pero al entender la situación y ver el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando Gilgamesh decidió participar gustoso de las exigencias de la servant rubia.

Saber estaba de pie frente al sacerdote y a su lado estaba de rodillas y encadenado el servant dorado, todo esto, mientras Rin, Shirou y Emiya eran testigos del acontecimiento, ninguno se atrevió a contradecir a la rubia, pues ahora con el armamento del Rey de Héroes, la chica era prácticamente invencible, lo único que podían hacer era seguirle la corriente y esperar a que pasara el efecto del conjuro.

—Y tú Gilgamesh ¿aceptas a Arturia Pendragon como tu esposa? —preguntó con placer Kotomine y Saber adelantándose a la negativa del archer rubio chasqueó los dedos amordazándolo con otra cadena.

—Él dice que si —contestó la servant en su lugar.

—Bien, entonces los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia —canturreó el sacerdote aguantando la risa.

Saber removió la cadena que sellaba la boca del rubio y lo tomó por el mentón alzando su rostro para que la mirara, luego ella se inclinó un poco y juntó sus labios con los de Gilgamesh quien cerró los ojos y en medio del beso soltó una lágrima. La joven rey miró con ternura a su ahora esposo y sonrió mientras secaba la mejilla de Archer con sus dedos y luego se dirigió a él con voz suave.

—Ahora vamos a consumarlo mi amor —dijo mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos.

Gilgamesh se alteró y volteó hacia los demás.

—¡No! ¡Ustedes! ¡Ayúdenme! —pidió desesperado, pero ante la gélida mirada de Saber nadie se movió, así la servant se adentró en la casa con su esposo en brazos.

Shirou miró con enfado a Rin. 

—Esto es lo peor que has hecho Tohsaka —dijo mientras libraba una batalla interna entre ir a intentar detener a la rubia o esperar a que se pasara el estúpido conjuro que tantos problemas estaba causando.

 

.............

 

Al poco, todos menos los esposos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor tomando té mientras miraban las noticias en la televisión, mas de repente una Saber envuelta en una sábana blanca, con el cabello suelto y desordenado, irrumpió en el comedor y se dirigió directo a la joven Tohsaka.

—Rin ¿qué hiciste?—exigió saber la rubia que se miraba completamente avergonzada y que al fin había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Saber, así no es como tenían que pasar las cosas, lo siento —Se disculpó totalmente apenada la pelinegra.

De repente un grito masculino y arrogante se escuchó. 

—¡Mi amor, te estoy esperando! —Fue el llamado del archer dorado a su esposa quien rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—No tienes que hacerle caso Saber, creo que entre tú y mi archer pueden derrotarlo —dijo Rin tratando de remediar su error, pero la rubia movió la cabeza en negación.

—No Rin, soy un caballero, me guste o no, por más extraña que haya sido esta situación, Gilgamesh es mi esposo ahora y no voy a deshonrar mis votos matrimoniales —expresó la mujer con solemnidad.

—Pe..pe..pero Saber —Intentó detenerla Shirou, pero la servant lo ignoró y volvió a dirigirse a la pelinegra.

—Rin ya no hagas más planes sin informarme ¿quieres?—pidió, a lo que la chica sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mostrándose completamente avergonzada.

Una vez terminada su conversación, Saber regresó a su habitación, donde su esposo la esperaba tendido en el futón llevando sólo su ropa interior puesta.

—Así que ahí estás esposa ¿quieres tomar el mando tú o lo hago yo? —preguntó complacido.

—Cállate y termina de desvestirte—demandó la servant rubia mostrándose molesta.

—Espero que sepas que en este matrimonio no siempre voy a hacer lo que quieras —declaró con tono orgulloso mientras obedecía la petición de la servant.

—Ya veremos mi amor —respondió la rubia para simplemente suspirar y dejar caer la sábana que la cubría.

 

....................

FIN

....................


End file.
